


Morning Sex - Dean x Reader

by madamelibrarian



Series: One-Shots & Reader Inserts [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Early Mornings, F/M, Kissing, Morning Sex, Orgasm, Pet Names, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 04:37:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14709222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamelibrarian/pseuds/madamelibrarian
Summary: Kink #71: Morning SexDean Winchester x ReaderRequested by @thenanahunter. Some Dean Bean just like you asked.





	Morning Sex - Dean x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Posted (March 2017) as part of a compilation with other writers. I decided to post it separately.

The alarm went off with an annoying claxon of bells that had you cursing and swearing as you fished around the nightstand for Dean’s phone. That was not his usual tone and if you had to bet, Sam had pranked him again. Turning off the alarm, you mumbled murderous threats against the youngest Winchester as you flopped back to your pillow.

Dean blearily blinked his eyes open, pulling you you close and nuzzled the nape of your neck, “Morning, Kitten,” he grumbled in a voice that was deep from sleep.

“Gonna kill Sammy,” you huffed, “that is no way to wake up in the morning.”

“Oh yeah? And how would you prefer to be woken up?” Dean asked as he pressed his morning wood against the crack of your ass, rutting gently against you.

Humming, you pressed up against him as a small smile played across your lips. You loved it when he woke up like this. Lazy morning sex was almost better than coffee. Or at least a good way to put annoying little brother’s out of your mind, “I think you might have an idea or two.”

Running his hand along your waist, Dean’s hand eased its way down between your legs. You were still dewy moist from the previous night’s activities and the vaguely erotic dreams that left you aching in the small hours of the morning. “Well, I have one,” he purred as two of his fingers slipped inside you.

Arching up against him, you sigh out Dean’s name as your legs fall open for him. His fingers slide into you so easily, applying the sweetest pressure to spots you never are quite able to reach. You lay your hand over his, not so much as to guide him but to be able to touch him as he brings you closer and closer to release.

Grinding the heel of his hand against your clit, Dean’s other hand winds up under you so that he can massage your breast. The added sensation has you reflexively clenching around his fingers with a fresh gush of arousal. “That’s it, Kitten. Cum for me,” he whispered in your ear.

Dean’s voice was like warm velvet that sent a shiver up your spine at the best of times, but like this, with his fingers buried inside you, it made you quake in his arms as you fell over the edge.


End file.
